The Road To Yonkou: Chapter One
Chapter The crowded marketplace of Katorea teeming with villagers, vendors, and tourist. Vendors start to notice supplies missing and after about an hour they notice that things go missing every time a group of three travelers pass. Finally a vendor thinks he has caught one of the thieves’ red handed… '' '''Vendor 1': “Hey! You three stop!” The vendor grabs one of them, a young girl, by the arm… '' 'Girl: “What are you doing!? Let go o-“ '''Vendor 1: “I saw you steal that food. Give everything back or I’ll alert the marines” Hooded stranger: “That won’t be necessary sir, my sister has stolen nothing. I’m sure she will let you search her if you wish, right sis?” The girl nods yanking her arm free before holding her arms out to the sides… '' 'Girl: “Go ahead, you won’t find anything from any of your kiosks.” ''Several vendors step away from their Kiosks to watch and see if the thief was caught or not. However after several minutes of searching the girls clothing they have found nothing. Aggravated they turn to the two men with her… '' '''Vendor 1: “You two have it all then.” Vendor 2: “She gave you everything didn’t she?” The vendors start to get angrier as more people crowd around the small group of travelers backing them toward a wall. The Guy steps forward… Guy: “Everyone please calm down, we don’t want any trouble. You’ve checked my daughter and found nothing. What more do you wa-“ Vendor 1 steps forward throwing a punch, in a flash the hooded stranger caught the man’s fist and threw him into his own kiosk... '' 'Hooded stranger: “No one touches either of them.” '''Guy: “Son, let your sister handle this.” The young girl looks up at the man who in turn nods to her… '' 'Guy:”You may kill them.” ''The little girl smiles at the small mob slowly raising her hands and closing her eyes, after a moment she throws her hands forward as if pushing open a door sending out a burst of Haoshoku Haki and causing several of the vendors to fall. The remaining men look around in confusion… '' '''Vendor 2: “Guys? Are you alright? What just happened?!” Vendor 3: “Big mistake little girl. If you were going to do something, you should have taken us all out.” Girl: “Don’t worry, I will.” Suddenly both “boom” guns are in her hands raised at the Vendors… Girl: “Target.” An electronic whirring can be heard for a few seconds before both guns emit a quick flash from above the barrels followed by an ominous click. The girl smiles wider… '' 'Girl: “Kill.” On her command the guns instantly fire rocking back in her hands slightly. Mid flight the bullets open each releasing four smaller rounds which individually find their targets, most hit their targets chests. A few moments later these rounds explode killing everyone hit… '' 'Guy: “it’s time for us to leave…” Hooded stranger: “Cmon sis…” Putting his hand on the girls shoulder the hooded stranger turns her from the men she had killed. The three start to walk away before… '' '''Marine 1': “Freeze, you are all under arrest.” Turning around they see dozens of marines, the girl immediately raises her guns again… '' 'Girl: “Manual aim” ''The whirring is heard again though it seems to “power down”… '' '''Marine 2: “Tha……That’s Yuki Sanamoto!” Marine 3: “B….But that means…..Those two are…” Marine 4: “Reaper of the Fate Pirates….” Marine 5: “And the man who single handedly took out the Fate Assassins, The Fate Pirates captain Arsen.” Reaper brushes back his hood smiling at the marines… '' 'Reaper: “We were so close to getting out of here too. Damn.” ''' Yuki: “Arsen, your orders?” Arsen: “We don’t kill marines, you know that….would it kill you to start calling me “dad” again?” Reaper sighs watching the marines closely. Yuki lowers her guns a little… '' 'Yuki: “I’d love to stay and talk to you boys…” Yuki winks at the marines, Arsen Gapes at her… '' 'Yuki: “…But we really have to go. Fire!” ''At her command the guns fire again this time aimed at the sand between them and the marines, as before the bullets open and a few seconds after hitting the sand they explode creating a smoke-screen. Arsen and Reaper each grab Yuki’s cloak quickly dragging her away. Holding her arms out the guns disappear, instead a dozen or so signed pictures of her fly out of her hands into the sand. '' Trivia My first actual fanon story. Please post questions,comments,concerns in the comments section Hope you enjoyed it. Category:Masterreaper Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fate Pirates